Soft Rain
by Dory-boo
Summary: Everyone needs to work at least one day at Yajima's restaurant, it's kinda of rite of passage for Fairy Tail mages. Now it's Gajeel and Juvia's turn. Just a one-shot that was inspired by a song. Slight cursing nothing serious.


**This is my first fan-fic ever! So don't expect much, except maybe mistakes. I'm sure there will be plenty of those. This happened because I didn't want to study and writing a whole story suddenly seemed like a good idea.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, I would have messed things up awhile ago, but to Hiro Mashima.**

"Is Yajima-sama sure there is nothing else that Juvia could wear?" The bluenette was highly uncomfortable and attempting to pull the hem of the orange waitress dress further down. But it wasn't just the length. The outfit was strapless exposing more of her skin than she was accustomed to. The thigh high socks she supposed were alright, they were high often to cover up the lower part of her guild mark. The orange sleeves were at midarm and were each held in place with a white ribbon. The front of the dress read "8 Island" and there was an apron tied around her waist. To complete the outfit there was a collar around her neck and a lacy headband. Her bands and a couple of strands were left to frame her face while the rest of her hair was tied into two pigtails by orange ribbons. Her cheeks were dusted a light pink.

"I'm afraid that's our uniform and I think you look perfect my dear. Just go out there and take orders. I'm sure you'll do fine." Yajima smiled and gave the nervous water mage a thumbs up.

"Quit your complaining rain woman. You agreed to this and I somehow got dragged along as well." The iron dragon was exiting the bathroom in a male waiter outfit. He had on black pants with a white long sleeved shirt. Over that was a black vest. He had a small red bowtie around his neck. In an attempt to tame his long hair it was tied back at the base of his neck.

"Juvia knows," the floor suddenly became very interesting to the bluenette, "But Master Makarov specifically asked Juvia if she would be willing to help Yajima-sama today. She couldn't refuse his request. And Juvia didn't ask Gajeel-kun to come. He invited himself. And we left so early that Juvia didn't even get a chance to say good-bye to Gray-sama." When Juvia lifted her head she had a pouty look on her face with her cheeks puffed up with air and a slight frown.

_Damn right I came along. I couldn't let that perverted old geezer send your ass here alone. _Gajeel could clearly picture the old man's face if he saw Juvia in her current attire. He briefly closed his eyes and sighed. _The ice princess tagging along doesn't sit too well with me either. Damn have I gotten soft. But the rain woman is practically a sister to me. I gotta keep an eye on her, especially after that incident at the ball. Damn women are troublesome._ "Look rain woman I'm sorry you got stuck with me rather than your precious ice princess, but let's just through the day."

Juvia's features soften at her best friend's words. "Juvia is sorry. She didn't mean it to sound like she doesn't enjoy Gajeel-kun's company. Juvia is glad that Gajeel-kun decided to accompany Juvia." She smiled and it took up her entire face. Gajeel smirked and looked away.

"Whatever, it's not like I care," Juvia covered her mouth with her hand and giggled slightly. Yajima stepped forward and spoke.

"I wouldn't worry too much you two. The forecast mentioned there is a chance of a storm. I doubt we will get too many customers." The news did make the water mage feel slightly better. The less people that would see her in her current outfit the better.

* * *

After two hours the bluenette was fully into the part of waitress and her worries seemed to have melted away. Despite the rough start she was more comfortable with the whole situation. She greeted anyone that entered with a huge warm smile. _Yajima-sama was correct. The rain seems to be making business slow. Most of the tables are empty._ She spared a glance outside and saw the rain was beginning to pick up. Yet the door swung open and a couple entered. The young man held the door open with one arm and was holding the umbrella above a young lady with the other. They both were smiling as they entered. Her heart swelled slightly at the sight as her thoughts began to drift to a certain ice mage. However with a quick shake of her head she drew her thoughts back to the reality in front of her.

"Welcome," Juvia greeted them kindly and led them to a table. She took their order and walked back to the kitchen area to recite it to Yajima. She was so busy that she failed to notice that another guy at a separate table was staring. His view was soon blocked by an irritated iron dragon slayer. His glare was enough for the guy to get the hint and his glaze went straight to his plate of food that Gajeel had just placed on the table. If any other guy's gaze lingered too long they were scared off by her vigilant iron dragon slayer body guard.

As lunch time arrived the pace in the restaurant picked up despite the rain still coming down in sheets outside. Gajeel had to forgo his body guard duties for a while in order to keep up with the increasing order demands. Once things seem to settle down Yajima called them over.

"Great work you two. But I can't have you working on an empty stomach now can I?" He placed two plates in front of them. Gajeel swiped his plate and turned to find a place to sit.

"Is Yajima-sama sure?" Juvia glanced at the food and although her stomach grumbled in complaint she felt bad. They were there to work not to enjoy the food.

"Of course! Things always slow down after the lunch rush. The rest of the staff should be just fine without you for a bit," he winked and returned to the kitchen to shortly return with a plate of his own. Gajeel was already seated at a table near a window with half his plate gone. Juvia and Yajima joined him. Juvia giggled.

"What? I'm freaking hungry. Stupid needy people. Even the rain didn't keep them away," Gajeel continued to slightly mumble as he downed his food. The bluenette at the table had taken particular notice of his last comment and was looking out the window. She very softly sighed, too quietly for Yajima to notice but enough for the ears of a dragon slayer. She returned her attention to the plate in front of her and they ate in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes. Gajeel finished while his two companions were barely through with half of their plates. He had been keeping an eye on the water mage but his eyes began to wander about the restaurant. They soon landed on a small stage.

It was a slightly lifted area with over head lights. The floor was wooden and had a glossy sheen to it. Currently there were two sets of microphones and a pair of stools on it. He assumed that behind the large red curtains was the rest of the equipment and supplies.

"What's with the stage old man?" Despite the pointed look he received from Juvia, the dark haired man kept his bored look. Yajima didn't even seem to notice and answered the question politely.

"I sometimes hire a musician or band to play. That's the stage they use."

"Interesting." Gajeel started to get a glint in his eyes that made Juvia begin to get nervous again. "Got any instruments lying around old man?"

Juvia almost choked on the piece of food that was currently in her mouth. _Oh no! If Gajeel-kun sings._ She got chills and actually shivered at the thought. Although she herself enjoyed listening to her friend play the guild hadn't received him that well. A picture of the chaos that followed flashed in her mind. Yajima seemed to be carefully thinking the question over. He had a concentrated look on his face.

"There is a piano." His brows furrowed together as he continued to concentrate. "I think there is also a guitar backstage somewhere."

"Perfect! Exactly what I needed," Gajeel made a move to rise from the table.

"Gajeel-kun Juvia does not think that is a wise idea." The two mages made eye contact. Fiery red eyes gazed into calm azure ones. The male knew his friend was not going to back down easily. He thought of an idea and smirked.

"Fine whatever you sing then rain woman."

"WHAT?! Juvia cannot do that!" She instantly became flustered. Her mouth was opening and closing but no words were coming out. She thought back to her Phantom days. Her and Gajeel had played together some. She never really got a hang for the guitar and chose instead to sing. But that was in secret and in private, away from any prying eyes and ears.

However her friend was already to the stage. He jumped on and went behind the curtain. Muffled noises could be heard as she supposed that he was looking through things for the guitar. _Please don't let him find it._ Juvia continued to stare as if that would impede the dragon slayer from finding his target. But alas luck was not on her side because Gajeel emerged with an acoustic guitar a couple of seconds later in hand. The grin he sported took up his entire face. Juvia sighed in defeat.

A quick change into a long black strapless dress with a slit up to her thigh on the left side that showed off her guild mark and Juvia was on the stage. She also had on white gloves that reached past her elbow and instead of the twin pigtail her hair was braided over her left shoulder.

All the movement had drawn the attention of some of the diners to the stage. Juvia took a seat on the stool next to Gajeel, who was now sporting a white suit with a matching hat, and grabbed the microphone. Her grip on the microphone was so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

"Calm down rain woman. It's not like we haven't done this before."

"There were never people actually listening. Juvia's nervous." Yajima walked onto the stage and addressed the small crowd in front of him. The two mages however ignored him to continue their conversation.

"Gihihihi. No worries with me on stage they'll hardly notice you," Juvia huffed and lightly punched her friend on the shoulder.

"Now without further ado Juvia and Gajeel from Fairy Tail!" There was a small amount of clapping heard from the people sitting closest to the stage. Juvia cleared her throat and closed her eyes as she braced herself. She listened to the first notes that left Gajeel's guitar.

Her eyes snapped opened. She knew this song. It would be an understatement to say that she was surprised with his choice. A small smile played at the corner of her lips. She opened her mouth and let the words flow. Her voice carried throughout the restaurant and those who had not been paying attention halted what they were doing to listen. It seemed that she had everyone's attention now.

"It's hard to listen to a hard, hard heart  
Beatin' close to mine  
Poundin' up against the stone and steel  
Walls that I won't climb

Sometimes a hurt is so deep, deep, deep  
You think that you're gonna drown  
Sometimes all I can do is weep, weep, weep  
With all this rain fallin' down

Strange, how hard it rains now  
Rows and rows of big dark clouds  
But I'm holding on underneath this shroud  
Rain

It's hard to know when to give up the fight  
Some things you want will just never be right  
It's never rained like it has tonight before

Now, I don't wanna beg you, baby  
For something maybe you could never give  
I'm not lookin' for the rest of your life  
I just want another chance to live

Strange, how hard it rains now  
Rows and rows of big dark clouds  
But I'm holdin' on underneath this shroud  
Rain"

While Gajeel continued to play the guitar solo Juvia watched him with a soften gaze. _How strange, Gajeel-kun. You're usually more direct with things that are on your mind. Subtlety has never really been your strong suit._ Her smile grew and she returned her gaze to the crowd, preparing for the rest of the song.

"Strange, how hard it rains now  
Rows and rows of big dark clouds  
But I'm holdin' on underneath this shroud  
Rain

Strange, how hard it rains now  
Rows and rows of big dark clouds  
But I'm still alive underneath this shroud  
Rain, oh, rain, oh, rain"

Gajeel had stopped his playing a little before Juvia to let her carry the last note alone. When she was done the only sound left was the quiet dripping of the rain outside. Then it started. One man began to clap and was soon joined by the rest of the restaurant. Some of the customers were even standing. Juvia and Gajeel both stood and joined hands. They bowed deeply. A blush was staring to creep on the bluenette's face. On the other hand the dark haired man next to her was really enjoying himself. Yajima returned onto the stage and waited to the clapping to cease.

"Impressive, the mages of Fairy Tail are not only strong but talented as well. Let's hear it one more time." This time the clapping was much louder and served to increase the intensity of the blush on the water mage's face. She quietly made her way off the stage. The restaurant slowly began to return to normal.

* * *

"Thank you Yajima-sama! Juvia had fun today but we should head back before night fall." Gajeel was already standing by the door tapping his foot impatiently waiting for his friend. With a final wave Juvia walked to the door. She opened her umbrella and together they began to walk in the light rain. After a couple minutes of silence Juvia broke the silence.

"Gajeel-kun could have just talked to Juvia rather than go through all this trouble," she didn't look over at her companion and continued to face forward.

"No clue what you're talking about rain woman."

"Gajeel-kun isn't a very good liar." Said man didn't have to look over to know that the bluenette was pouting. "The song. Juvia knows that Gray-sama might have seemed harsh but Juvia refuses to give up on our love."

"I know."

"Juvia supposes that it was silly of her to consider that she would ever hold a place in Gray-sama's heart. At least not the way she holds him in hers. But Juvia is sure that he is the love of her life. He took the rain away and showed Juvia the sun. Juvia will never forget that warmth. Juvia wants him to know how grateful she is for the day we met, is that so wrong?"

"Nope."

"Even if the rain returns, Juvia at least now knows how the sun feels. But Juvia feels she and Gray-sama are different. Gray-sama is just not good at expressing his feelings. But Juvia believes in her heart that-that." The water mage paused for a second. She was so absorbed in voicing her thoughts that the man's answers were just now setting in. Her eyes slowly widen and she turns towards him. "Wait, Gajeel-kun agrees?"

"Don't get so worked up. I know you're way to damn stubborn for me to able to convince you to leave the ice princess alone."

"Then why, Gajeel-kun?" The man refused to make eye contact and was getting restless. His right hand was in his hair. Once he seemed decided on what he was going to say he stopped and turned to her.

"Cuz you're my best friend and I think you deserve to be treated better! I don't know much about love but you certainly shouldn't be literally throwing yourself at him. Especially when you can beat his sorry ass. Or better yet I could beat his sorry ass." Juvia began to giggle. It soon turned into a laugh and increased in volume. "You're scary." With her free hand the bluenette was clutching her side trying to regain a normal breathing. Once she had calmed down she placed her free hand over her heart.

_"_Juvia is lucky to have Gajeel-kun as a friend."

"Whatever don't get sappy with me rain woman." Juvia gave him a huge smile that seemed to make her radiate. Then her blue eyes get a certain glint in her that makes the man shudder.

"Although Juvia does not believe Gajeel-kun is completely clueless on love. Surely Levy-san deserves better too." The iron dragon slayer tsked and began to walk forward, but the water mage didn't miss the blush that was edging its way on his face.

"Hold it! Don't try and turn this around on me!" Juvia smiled and walked quickly to catch up with the man in denial.

"Juvia thinks it is great that Gajeel-kun found someone he cares for. Levy-san is very sweet and smart. Juvia would not have expected it. Juvia also suspects that she might feel the same. Would Gajeel-kun like some assistance in confessing?" Gajeel's jaw dropped and he looked down at the water mage. She had a huge smile placed on her face.

"No way! Like I would ever get help from someone who stalked a guy for months before talking to him."

"So Gajeel-kun refuses Juvia's help." She turns slowly towards him and the looks straight into his red eyes. "But he did not deny his feelings for Levy-san." His eyes widen at her words. He attempts to recompose himself but he can feel his face heating up.

"Damn rain woman. We are not making this about me." Despite trying to sound mad he can feel a smile creeping on his face. It turns into a laugh and Juvia joins him. Once they stop laughing Gajeel gets a serious look on his face. "We speak of this to no one you hear. I don't want people thinking I have gotten soft." Juvia attempts to hide her amused expression behind her hand.

"Of course not Gajeel-kun. You're still as hard and cold as your iron." She winks and the man before her sighs and begins to think that blue haired women are going to be the end of him. The rain begins to fall softer and then it stops altogether. The clouds part and reveal a beautiful sunset. The two friends take a moment and marvel at the view. Juvia closes her umbrella and shakes of the remaining raindrops. "Let's go home Gajeel-kun." She gets a grunt in response and the two Fairy Tail mages continue the rest of their journey in a comfortable silence.

**Thank you if you stuck around and actually read this entire thing and sorry if it was too OOC. The song is Rain by: Patty Griffin and I do not owe it.**


End file.
